U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,481 discloses a process for minimizing the amount of racemization which occurs during the preparation of R-(+)-2-(4-(4-cyano-2-fluorophenoxy)phenoxy)propionate esters which comprises contacting an alkali metal salt of R-(+)-2-(4-hydroxyphenoxy)propionic acid with 3,4-difluorobenzonitrile (3,4-DFBN) in a polar aprotic solvent, particularly dimethyl sulfoxide, in the presence of an alkali metal carbonate and subsequently esterifying the resulting R-(+)-2-(4-(4-cyano-2-fluorophenoxy)phenoxy)propionic acid salt with an alkyl halide.